The present invention relates to an electric compressor.
There is known an electric compressor that includes a compression mechanism compressing refrigerant and an electric motor driving the compression mechanism. The electric compressor further includes a housing having therein a motor chamber accommodating the electric motor. A cover is mounted to the outer surface of the housing. An accommodating chamber is formed between the outer surface of the housing and the cover. The accommodating chamber accommodates a motor drive circuit driving the electric motor. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H05-256261 discloses a power supply glass terminal (hermetic terminal unit) through which electric power from the motor drive circuit is supplied to the electric motor.
FIG. 6 is a partially enlarged sectional view of an electric compressor according to a background art. In FIG. 6, 100 designates a housing of the electric compressor having a separation wall 100A. A hole 103 is formed through the separation wall 100A and a circuit board 104 is fitted in the hole 103. A seal member 105 is disposed between the circuit board 104 and the hole 103 to seal between the circuit board 104 and the hole 103. The circuit board 104 has therein three holes 104H and a conductive pin 106 (conductive member) is inserted in each hole 104H. One end 106A of the conductive pin 106 extends into a motor chamber 102. The other end 106B of the conductive pin 106 extends into an accommodating chamber 101. Each conductive pin 106 and its corresponding hole 104H are insulated by an insulator 107 made of glass. The insulator 107 seals between the conductive pin 106 and the hole 104H. The circuit board 104 holds the conductive pins 106 through the respective insulators 107.
The motor chamber 102 has therein a resin cluster block 110. The cluster block 110 has therein three holes 110H. Half-cylindrical connecting terminals 111 are accommodated in the respective holes 110H. Each connecting terminal 111 has at one end thereof a first elastic connecting portion 111A that is partially curved inward and at the other end thereof a second elastic connecting portion 111B that is is partially curved inward. Any two adjacent connecting terminals 111 are insulated by a part of the cluster block 110 having therein the respective holes 110H.
Three motor side wires 108 extend from the electric motor. The ends 108E of the respective motor side wires 108 that are opposite to the electric motor are inserted into their corresponding holes 110H of the cluster block 110 and then into the first connecting portions 111A of the connecting terminals 111 for electrical connection therewith. With the ends 108E of the motor side wires 108 thus inserted in the first connecting portions 111A, the first connecting portions 111A are elastically deformed to expand outward and hold the respective motor side wires 108 by the restoring force.
The one ends 106A of the conductive pins 106 are inserted into the respective holes 110H of the cluster block 110 from the side opposite to the electric motor and then into the respective second connecting portions 111B of the connecting terminals 111 for electrical connection therewith. With the one ends 106A of the conductive pins 106 thus inserted in the respective second connecting portions 111B, the second connecting portions 111B are elastically deformed to expand outward and hold the respective conductive pins 106 by the restoring force.
A resin inner connector 120 is provided in the accommodating chamber 101. The inner connector 120 has therein three accommodation recesses 120H. Each accommodation recess 120H accommodates a cylindrical connecting terminal 121. The connecting terminal 121 has an elastic portion 121A that has a substantially cylindrical shape and is elastically deformable to be curved inward. Any two adjacent connecting terminals 121 are insulated by a part of the inner connector 120 having therein the respective accommodation recesses 120H.
The other ends 106B of the conductive pins 106 are inserted in the connecting terminals 121 in the respective accommodation recesses 120H of the inner connector 120 for electrical connecting thereof. With the other ends 106B of the conductive pins 106 inserted in the respective connecting terminals 121, the elastic portions 121A are elastically deformed to expand outward and hold the respective conductive pins 106 by the restoring force. The connecting terminals 121 are electrically connected to a motor drive circuit through drive circuit side wires 122. Thus, the motor drive circuit supplies electric power to the electric motor through the drive circuit side wires 122, the connecting terminals 121, the conductive pins 106, the connecting terminals 111, and the motor side wires 108.
In the electric compressor described above, the cluster block 110 and the inner connector 120 are required to connect the conductive pins 106 of the hermetic terminal unit to the motor side wires 108 and the drive circuit side wires 122. As a result, the number of the parts of the electric compressor is increased.
The present invention which has been made in light of the above problem is directed to providing an electric compressor which reduces the number of the parts of the electric compressor.